


Spike and Rarity's tragic love!

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bad Fan Art, I Love You Rarity - Art, I'm Sorry, Intentionally bad fan art, It has a bad word!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is so sad! Fan art for I Love You Rarity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike and Rarity's tragic love!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Rarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211783) by Anonymous. 



> I am not the cartoonist this is a photomanip, but really sort of a coloring page manip. Thanks Hasbro!
> 
> This was for the great fic I Love You Rarity which is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2211783

[](http://imgur.com/PIQpfoW) [](http://imgur.com/gGd74Es)


End file.
